Keeping Hope
by SparkFlarePony
Summary: After his fathers invention disaster left Sparks almost dead, his fathers only choice to save his son was to convert his son into a cyborg. Now, as the helper/student to princess Celestia, Sparks goes on a mission with the mane 6 to stop a villain that will not give in... Until he has what he seeks... (Note: this story is written as a very simple movie script.)
1. Scene 1

Scene 1:

(camera comes on the inventors lab is shown by the camera, he is recording this test run.)

"Is this on?" The silver pony steel spark asks as he walks away from the video camera.

"Oh it is!" he said as he starts his presentation, "Well, hello, my name is Professor Spark, Steel Spark to be exact." The camera starts to adjust as he continues his presentation, "*Ahem* I have here my son, Spark Flare,"

Camera turns to show Sparks.

"Hi." Sparks says as he waves to the camera.

"I have with me also my assistant Dr. Hay flower, who will help me record my 2nd test run."

(A pause.)

"I have been completing a project that I have worked on for over 5 years. This project was assigned directly from princess Celestia herself. This was a top secret project that no pony else could know about."

Prof. starts to pull out a journal looking book.

"This project required a very special book. (Pause.) a diary to be exact." Prof. opens the diary.

"The diary of Chancellor Puddington. (pause.) When the Rulers of the three races of ponykind abandoned their homeland in search of a new home, one thing that was never to be spoken to any pony subject was the finding of a kingdom, otherwise a empire."

Prof. looks up to camera.

"Chancellor Puddington is the only one who saw this empire, it was believed by the princess that this entry in puddington's diary could be false because it was seemingly ridiculous. However this was proved false when the notion of world traveling was proved possible by the existence of the portal mirror located in the canterlot palace."

(A pause.)

"Mine and the princesses' explaination for this occurrence was due to a slight rupture in our world that may have occurred on a 30th moon just like how the mirror portal of canterlot works. Like a radio our world tunes in to a totally different dimension that creates a pathway that completely matches up with ours to produce this 'Faded kingdom', as puddington describes."

(Prof. looks at diary.)

"A line from his diary, 'And it appeared again a strange place fading in and out, I was not able to touch it, through, it was clearly there."

(Prof. looks up.)

"Just as it says here, it's proof. I've created a portal that can tune the world to this other dimension. This is my presentation."

Looks to Assistant.

"warm it up." He says as he moves to the portal controls.

"Phase one." He says as he fiddles with controls.

The large ring shape starts to glow blue, it looks as if a blue fog is being absorbed by the rings edges.

"Engine level 256." He shouts over the sound of air ripping.

"Phase two." He shouts.

Fiddles controls.

Lights on ring turn on, lasers behind portal turn on and start to spin. Air is blowing desk papers around.

"Final Phase."

Portal starts to collapse and fall apart, lasers start glitching, and suddenly it blows with a super flash of light, and blast of smoke, the sound is nothing but sizzling sound of smoke blowing.

The rubble on Proffesor's end starts to move and on Assistant's side, two figures appear, and the sound is faded but still recognizable.

"Sparks! Sparks!" Cries Prof. as he runs to his son. "Son! Oh my god, son! Please speak to me. (Terrified. Turns to assistant who is looking over his shoulder at the boy.) Turn that off!" He says as he does a quick wave toward the camera.

Assistant runs over to camera picks it up and turns it off.

End of scene.


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2

We see Twilight entering the throne room.

"You wanted to see me princess?" She asked.

"Yes." The princess replies as she gets off of the throne.

"I have some urgent reports that I would like to speak to you about." "There have been reported kidnappings all throughout of equestria, I have yet to hear from my contacts, but it is believed a new force has grown against us."

"What do you mean princess?" Twilight asks.

"I'm saying that something is happening in equestria. Something I have never encountered before. I'm still investigating, but I believe that there could be some sort of conspiracy being made against the kingdom."

"Wow, who has told you this princess?"

"Somepony very trustworthy of mine, told me of his recent observations in his latest report."

"Did this pony explain of any patterns? Something we can go onto?"

"No, but this pony is one I can put my trust into."

"If these kidnappings are happening then this conspiracy is looking for somepony that knows something."

"Well we cant be sure of it."

"Who was kidnapped?"

"Just everyday Pony folk."

"But were these ponies full of knowledge perhaps librarians, historians, um maybe even royalties?"

"Oh, no. These were everyday tailors, mathematics, candlemakers, blacksmiths, you know the regular ponies you come across everyday."

"I don't understand, these ponies wouldn't be very useful to any sort of attack, or army. Why do they want these ponies?"

"I'm not sure, either."

"Is that all that this pony told of in his report to you?"

"Yes."

"Princess? If I may, Who exactly sent you this report?"

There's a pause as princess Celestia thinks about her answer.

"Twilight sparkle, you know how I have some things I haven't told you because I didn't know whether you were ready to understand?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I haven't wanted to tell you this, but (Pause) I have another student."

Scene ends with twilight in awe, looking up at princess.


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3

This scene starts with Sparks looking into space, his dad is facing him crouched down and is using a torch (Tool) On his sons under wing side. We cant see the front of his father.

"So Sparks whats been going on with you lately?"

Sparks looks on into the air like he's blind.

"Not much, I mean the princess sent me a letter saying that I needed to work on my letter writing skills."

His dad, still working on him, says, "Well, looks like you've got some work to do. What did you reply to her with?"

"I said, 'Look princess, I've got a deadline I've got to meet, I don't have time to work on some writing skills, or whatever.'"

"Sparks…" His dad says in an unhappy voice."

"Well it's true, I don't need any of that stuff, I'm a genius in what I do."

"Even so, this is the princess, and you know that she deserves the upmost respect."

"Whatever."

There's a pause as he looks over at his dad's work.

"You should fix up that wielding right ther-"

"I know, I know."

(Pause)

"Alright, I think that is pretty good. Do you feel any better, any different?"

Sparks moves his wings and shakes himself like a dog after being in the rain.

"Sorta, I'm gonna restart the system."

Then he closes his eyes and opens, (When he does this you see his vision through his eyes, and his vision is all high tech.)

"Oh, yeah. That's much better." (After he says this, the shot changes back.)

His father picks up an empty sack. "Good, that. Now I need you to go into ponyville and pick up my order at the market, we bought 3 bundles of apples from that apple farm, or whatever."

"It's called sweet apple acres."

"Yes that, anyways, after that you can spend the little rest of bits on whatever you wish."

"Thanks dad."

His dad comes closer to give him a hug.

"I love you to son. (His son moves out of their hug, and looks his father in the eye.) have a safe trip."

"Yes, dad."

We see Sparks leaving to his room, but he turns around.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did you leave the bits on the table, or is it in the money box."

"Um, the pouch should be in the money box."

"K."

"Oh, and Sparks."

(Looks around the wall.) "Yes dad?"

"You know about these kidnappings going on?"

"Of course."

"Remember, you can protect yourself right?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good, now hurry on."

Sparks leaves for his room and we see his dad go back to working on his drawing board.

End of scene.


	4. Scene 4

Scene 4

"So what did the princess say?" Asks AJ as they walk out of the castle.

"She said there are problems going on in the kingdom, and-"

"OOOH! OOOH! Let me guess." Says Pinky Pie, "(SQUEE! {That means a huge smile.}) She said that we have to find out what it is and put an end to it?"

Twilight looks at her like she is confused that she knew that.

"Um, yeah she basically said something like that."

"Oh dear." Says rarity. "More work, I was just trying to get something off of my back."

"And what would that be miss perfect." Says AJ.

"For once apple jack darling could you have a little bit of sympathy?"

"Well maybe I would if you weren't always complaining about every little thing."

"What was it that you wanted to get off of your back anyway Rarity?"

"Well, I just had the most traumatic experience of my life!" (Wide eyes.)

"Um, what was it?"

"When we came to the crystal empire I was so excited to be here I totally left all of my other brand new outfits in ponyville. I had to wear the same thing this whole time!"

"Oh geez." Says AJ as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey guys, where are Fluttershy, and Rainbow anyways?" Asks Twilight.

"They are preparing for the games." Says AJ.

"Wait, you mean the pegasi games!?" twilight.

"Yeah, the national games are going to be held here in canterlot." Rarity.

"Wow, rarity where in equestrian did you learn about the national games?" Twilight.

"Yeah, girl (Puzzled face.) I didn't know that you knew so much about sports." AJ.

"Well, of course girls. I know a ton about the games." Rarity.

"Really?" Twilight.

"Why sure I do. The patriotism, the motive, the pizazz! Oh, and their uniforms are just incredible! Such design is so impressive. Oh, and the durability, strength, and waterproof abilities it has is incredible! The pony who made the uniforms, Miss perfect measure creates the most impressive sporting clothing. Oh, how I'd love to meet her." rarity.

"Uh, huh. Well we have to find rainbow and fluttershy, so we can get going." Twilight.

"Oh?" rarity.

"Yes, we have to go back to ponyville, the princess wants us to meet up with someone." Twilight.

"Who?" AJ.

"Someone by the name Sparks." Twilight.

"Sparks." AJ +rarity.

"Mmhm." Twilight as she nods her head.

"Wow, I've never heard of a pony named Sparks." Rarity.

"Well maybe Pinky has she knows everypony in ponyville." AJ.

"Yeah, but- hey! Where is Pinky?" twilight.

The others turn around. "What she was here a minute ago." AJ.

"Well, she couldn't have gone far." Rarity.

They look around for a few more seconds, but she isn't there. Twilight spots something above.

"Hey! There she is!" Twilight. They all look up now.

We see pinky at the top of a pillar, she is shivering and clinging on to the pillar.

"What in all the wide world of equestria, are you doing up there pinky pie?" AJ.

"What is it pinky?" twilight.

Pinky looks down at them.

"Did you say Sparks, as in Spark Flare?" Pinky.

"Yes, why do you know him?" twilight.

"Know him? Ha! I know him all right! (zooms spinning down the pillar.) He's dangerous!" pinky.

Ponies look at each other.

"What the hay are you talkin bout?" AJ.

Pinky looks to her left and right then leans in real close to twilight, and whispers in her ear. We cant hear what she says.

Twilight bursts out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, pinky of all of the things you have said to me, this has got to be the best!" twilight.

"What!? I'm serious it's true! Im not lying!" pinky.

"Oh pinky pie, it's okay to be scared of someone you don't understand, but don't go making assumptions about them until you actually get to know them." Twilight.

They all start walking again, pinky just stands there with her mouth stuck open, all the way to the floor. A few seconds later AJ moves back into the shot and pulls pinky off by her tail. Pinky keeps her mouth open, she is like a statue.

After a couple of seconds, rarity leans towards twilight.

"Um, what exactly did pinky say?" rarity.

"Oh, it's just too ridiculous, It doesn't matter." Twilight.

(Note in this shot we see behind twilight and rarity, who are walking together, pinky is being dragged by AJ, but falls into a spot which contains sets of staircases. This is meant to be funny.)

End of scene.


	5. Scene 5

Scene 9

We see AJ, walking up to the house. She walks out and smiles when she sees granny smith. She walks over.

"Well, howdy granny smith, glad to see me back-" AJ

"I'm telling you, you've made a mistake my dad made this order 4 days ago." Sparks.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. The list says nothing bought no order fer any Mr. Steel." Granny.

"Oh, my… Do you have another list, or something to do about this?" Sparks.

"I aint got nothing but me here hand ta shut yer-" Granny.

"Woah, woah, woah! Granny whats goin on?" AJ.

"This here boy says his pappy, told him that he made an order for 3 bundles, but his daddy's name aint nowhere on this here list." Granny.

"Thank you! Someone who may have good enough eyes to read this bless'ed list." Sparks.

"Granny? May i?" AJ.

Granny hands AJ the list but keeps her eyes on Sparks.

"Uh, you said yer name was?..." AJ.

"Sparks. But the order is under Mr. Steel." Sparks.

"SPARKS?!" AJ.

"Yes." Sparks.

"Um, I, I uh, just, oh, okay, Sparks." AJ.

Looks at list.

"Oh, hey waddaya know? It's right here." AJ says nervously because she realizes this is who twilight's looking for.

"WHERE?" Granny.

"Uh, right here granny." AJ.

AJ flicks the clipboard past granny's face quickly so she doesn't see that there is no name.

"Uh, yeah. It says 3 bundles, ill have Big macintosh carry it for you." AJ.

"No need." Sparks.

"Uh, you sure." AJ says unsure. (Sparks doesn't look like the strongest pony you've ever seen.)

"Yeah." Sparks.

Sparks grabs 3 bundles from the large mountain of apple bundles set aside next to the table that they were just at. He puts them in his empty sack he brought with him. Then pulls it with him down the road.

AJ waves as he goes down the road, surprisingly with hardly any trouble. Then she turns to Granny smith.

"Granny, I have to go after that pony." AJ.

"What?" Granny.

"Twilights looking for a pony named sparks." AJ.

"But, you just got back!" Granny.

"Ill be back soon! Promise!" AJ.

AJ is still galloping down the road to catch him. But when she gets to the bottom of the hill, he has already made the turn to head through the ponyville marketplace. Ponys crowd the streets. AJ. Starts to push here way through the crowds.

"Scuze may, pardon may, comin through." AJ.

She keeps going until she gets to a right turn in the road. She looks down the lane and sees that Sparks is walking down it. She runs after him. She starts saying his name to get his attention.

Sparks turns to see AJ, running toward him at the last minute. She trips over a rock and bumps into Sparks falls over to the left and his apples bag opens throwing all of the apples high into the air.

Sparks gets to his senses so quickly that the apples are still going up.

We see through Sparks eyes and his super cool vision "locking onto" all of the apples falling.

The shot switches to WATCHING sparks. We see sparks not taking a second too long, he kicks two baskets (at two slightly separate times.) and catches all of the apples. All of the apples fall into the two baskets.

AJ looks at Sparks, who is looking around to make sure no other ponies saw what he did. No one else saw, but AJ.

"Wow." AJ.

Sparks looks at AJ.

"That's what they all say." Sparks.

"Those are some incredible reflexes." AJ.

"Do you believe that?" Sparks.

"No. but how did you really do that?" AJ.

Sparks looks away.

"I have to go." Sparks.

Sparks starts to leave.

"Wait! My friend twilight is supposed to find someone named sparks." AJ.

"Twilight?" Sparks.

"Yeah. Probably been looking all over ponyville fer ya." AJ.

"I have no idea who your talking about." Sparks.

"Please, just come with me." AJ.

Sparks thinks for a while.

"Ill just make one more errand." Sparks.

They walk to the post office nearby, and Sparks puts the bag of apples in a box. Writes his address, and sends the apples back to his house.

Next they head to Twilights house it's probably about 3:00pm now.

"So, uh pinky said something about you." AJ.

"Who?" Sparks.

"Uh, pinky pie?" AJ.

"Oh, pinky pie, yeah I know her, why?" Sparks.

"Well, twilight said that she said that there was something strange about you." AJ.

"Do you think im strange?" Sparks.

"No, no, no, no. I don't think that at all." AJ.

"It's okay, I wont blame you if you think that I am. Most people do." Sparks.

"Well, yeah, a little." AJ.

"Well, I think youre a trustworthy one. Can you keep a secret?" Sparks.

"Sure." AJ.

"Pinky pie probably said I was a robot." Sparks.

"A, a, *PFF*, HA, HA, HA! That's a good one. Sounds like something pinky would say." AJ.

"Yep. Somethin crazy." Sparks.

"Anyway, we're here. This is twilight's library." AJ.

"She's here?" Sparks.

"Oh, yeah. She's here alright." AJ.

"But you said that she was looking for me." Sparks.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Um, lets check and see." AJ.

End of scene.


	6. Scene 6

Scene 6

This scene takes place on the train ride to ponyville, The group is talking about the problem at hand.

"Well, this thing is probably going after something if it is taking the ponies. Maybe it's looking for something, and that's why its been taking all of the normal ponyfolk." AJ.

"I have no idea, I would think that it would probably have found it by now, whatever it is." Twilight.

"Well, maybe it's trying to cause some sort of disruption, you know like how discord caused chaos to disorganize us and take control." Rainbow.

"Well, he almost did get us there." Rarity.

"Got that right… big diamo-" AJ.

"I thought that we agreed to never speak about that again!" rarity.

*Snickering*

Rarity is getting angry. "Fine, I will leave you guys to work this out! I am going back to my room." Rarity.

Rarity exits. As soon as she closes the door behind her there is laughing bellowing from the other room. Rarity opens the door back up, and looks angrily back at the ponies. Then exits again.

"Alright, lets settle down again you guys." Twilight still laughing/talking at the same time. "K, we can find out more about this as soon as we get to ponyville so how about we get some shut eye for now. We can talk about this more tomorrow." Twilight.

"But, im not tired." Spike.

The ponies look at him and just stare for a while.

"Wait for it… Waaaait for it…" Twilight.

Suddenly spike falls over and is immediately asleep. The ponies get up and move to the door twilight carries spike to bed.

"Wow a new record." Fluttershy.

They all laugh as they head to bed.

The shot switches to the ponies all in their bunks getting ready for bed.

"Diaaaaaaamooooond…-" AJ.

"EEEEEEERGH!" rarity.

They all chuckle. And the shot then the shot switches to twilight in bed looking out the window next to her bunk.

(A song could be here. This song could be about the pressure of solving this issue by herself, as a princess you know.)

End of scene.


	7. Scene 7

Scene 7

This scene opens with Twilight waking up in the forest, she sees a house a walks toward it.

"Wait, how did i?..." Twilight.

She opens the door and sees 5 picture frames on the top of the fire place. The three picture in the middle of the five is of a boy, she has never seen this boy before. She then looks at the pictures on the ends, on has a picture of a beautiful young mare. The opposite picture had a stallion in it. Twilight walked over to the chair where there was a journal resting on it, as twilight was about to pick up the book she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

Twilight turns to see a young stallion.

"Oh, im sorry I just walked in here I didn't know how I got into the woods." Twilight.

"No!" Steel. (Note: His shout isn't WAY too scary.) (Note: Steel looks much younger than he does in the twilight's time.)

Twilight flinches by his bellow.

"Bud! We don't do that." Steel.

Steel walks toward the other side of the room, past twilight. He looks down at Sparks, who is behind a chair. Twilight didn't notice him when she walked in. Sparks is playing on the floor, with his dads glasses. Steel picks him up.

"No, no, no. These glasses are not for playing with, give 'em here." Steel.

"Bahhh!" Says Sparks happily as he hands them over. He makes some other tiny baby sounds.

Steel sets him down and sits on the chair that Sparks was originally unseen behind. He smiles as he watches Sparks play with those connect toys, and tries to build something.

Steel pulls out his pocketwatch, and looks through his glasses at the picture next to the actual clock part. He sighs.

"In a time… In a time…" Steel.

At that moment twilight opens her eyes.

She is still in bed, the train still hums across it's path. Twilight turns toward the window, and falls closes her eyes again.

End of Scene.


	8. Scene 8

Scene 8

This scene starts out with Sparks walking into ponyville from the everfree forest. He waves atall of the other ponys because they wave at him first. We see Sparks enter a local store to do something.

The shot will slide slowly up to show that the train station is a few stores behind the one Sparks went into.

We then see the pony friends walk out of the train.

"Well I don't know where your toothbrush went to, what in the name of celestia gives you the idea that I would use your toothbrush?" AJ.

"Well how should I know? You were the last one in the bathroom before it disappeared." Rainbow.

"Ahhh… oh yeah…" Spike says as he scratches his back with a toothbrush.

"Hey what to you think youre doing with my toothbrush spike?" Rainbow.

"Borrowin' it." Spike.

"Well you don't use a toothbrush to scratch your backside!" Rainbow says as she grabs it from him.

Rainbow realizes she doesn't want it anymore.

"On second thought, spike you can just keep it." Rainbow says and hands it back to spike, but sees he has another object in his hand, a brush.

"My brush! Grrr!" Rainbow.

"Guys! We have to find this pony, 'Sparks.' So no fooling around." Twilight.

"Uuuh… sorry to be a bother sugarcube… But ive got to get back to sweet apple acres. Todays a big day ya know! Lotsa buckin to do. Todays the day we supply the orders the ponies have made." AJ.

"Well… I guess you could-" Twilight.

"And Ive got to practice for the games, gotta go!" Rainbow.

"Rainbow! Wait!" Twilight.

"Sorry darling, but if I may… I have to check on the shop." Rarity.

"And I have to see how my animals are. Such a long time since ive seen them." Fluttershy.

With all of her friends gone, pinky and twilight are the only ones left.

"I'm guessing that you have something to go do pinky?" Twilight.

"Nopey lopey! All I have to go do is buy some party confetti! But I can look for… (Whispered.) HIM… While im at it!" Pinky.

"Great ill look for him near the town hall." Twilight.

So we see pinky walk towards a store not to far from where she is we see her wave at a few people.

Pinky enters a store she walks toward the counter and puts a hoof on the counter.

"five bags of confetti please." Pinky.

"Sure." Shopworker.

Pinky turns her head and sees Sparks looking around the store.

*Gasp!* pinky.

Pinky zooms out of the store.

"Twilight!" Pinky.

After pinky leaves Sparks walks toward the counter.

"Excuse me sir?" Sparks.

"You done observing our merchandise?" Shopworker.

"Yes, can I get two of the mini party cannons?" Sparks.

"Sure." Shopkeeper.

Shopkeeper hands Sparks the two cannons. (Note: These cannons are about the size of the guns he has hidden under his wings.)

"Thanks." Sparks.

Sparks drops ten bits onto the table and leaves. He heads down the road going to the right.

Just then pinky pie runs in dragging twilight with her to the store, and goes in.

"See!" Pinky says holding up a hoof gesturing to around the shop.

"What? Theres nothing here." Twilight.

"WHAT?! He was here a minute ago." Pinky.

End of scene.


	9. Scene 9

Scene 9

We see AJ, walking up to the house. She walks out and smiles when she sees granny smith. She walks over.

"Well, howdy granny smith, glad to see me back-" AJ

"I'm telling you, you've made a mistake my dad made this order 4 days ago." Sparks.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. The list says nothing bought no order fer any Mr. Steel." Granny.

"Oh, my… Do you have another list, or something to do about this?" Sparks.

"I aint got nothing but me here hand ta shut yer-" Granny.

"Woah, woah, woah! Granny whats goin on?" AJ.

"This here boy says his pappy, told him that he made an order for 3 bundles, but his daddy's name aint nowhere on this here list." Granny.

"Thank you! Someone who may have good enough eyes to read this bless'ed list." Sparks.

"Granny? May i?" AJ.

Granny hands AJ the list but keeps her eyes on Sparks.

"Uh, you said yer name was?..." AJ.

"Sparks. But the order is under Mr. Steel." Sparks.

"SPARKS?!" AJ.

"Yes." Sparks.

"Um, I, I uh, just, oh, okay, Sparks." AJ.

Looks at list.

"Oh, hey waddaya know? It's right here." AJ says nervously because she realizes this is who twilight's looking for.

"WHERE?" Granny.

"Uh, right here granny." AJ.

AJ flicks the clipboard past granny's face quickly so she doesn't see that there is no name.

"Uh, yeah. It says 3 bundles, ill have Big macintosh carry it for you." AJ.

"No need." Sparks.

"Uh, you sure." AJ says unsure. (Sparks doesn't look like the strongest pony you've ever seen.)

"Yeah." Sparks.

Sparks grabs 3 bundles from the large mountain of apple bundles set aside next to the table that they were just at. He puts them in his empty sack he brought with him. Then pulls it with him down the road.

AJ waves as he goes down the road, surprisingly with hardly any trouble. Then she turns to Granny smith.

"Granny, I have to go after that pony." AJ.

"What?" Granny.

"Twilights looking for a pony named sparks." AJ.

"But, you just got back!" Granny.

"Ill be back soon! Promise!" AJ.

AJ is still galloping down the road to catch him. But when she gets to the bottom of the hill, he has already made the turn to head through the ponyville marketplace. Ponys crowd the streets. AJ. Starts to push here way through the crowds.

"Scuze may, pardon may, comin through." AJ.

She keeps going until she gets to a right turn in the road. She looks down the lane and sees that Sparks is walking down it. She runs after him. She starts saying his name to get his attention.

Sparks turns to see AJ, running toward him at the last minute. She trips over a rock and bumps into Sparks falls over to the left and his apples bag opens throwing all of the apples high into the air.

Sparks gets to his senses so quickly that the apples are still going up.

We see through Sparks eyes and his super cool vision "locking onto" all of the apples falling.

The shot switches to WATCHING sparks. We see sparks not taking a second too long, he kicks two baskets (at two slightly separate times.) and catches all of the apples. All of the apples fall into the two baskets.

AJ looks at Sparks, who is looking around to make sure no other ponies saw what he did. No one else saw, but AJ.

"Wow." AJ.

Sparks looks at AJ.

"That's what they all say." Sparks.

"Those are some incredible reflexes." AJ.

"Do you believe that?" Sparks.

"No. but how did you really do that?" AJ.

Sparks looks away.

"I have to go." Sparks.

Sparks starts to leave.

"Wait! My friend twilight is supposed to find someone named sparks." AJ.

"Twilight?" Sparks.

"Yeah. Probably been looking all over ponyville fer ya." AJ.

"I have no idea who your talking about." Sparks.

"Please, just come with me." AJ.

Sparks thinks for a while.

"Ill just make one more errand." Sparks.

They walk to the post office nearby, and Sparks puts the bag of apples in a box. Writes his address, and sends the apples back to his house.

Next they head to Twilights house it's probably about 3:00pm now.

"So, uh pinky said something about you." AJ.

"Who?" Sparks.

"Uh, pinky pie?" AJ.

"Oh, pinky pie, yeah I know her, why?" Sparks.

"Well, twilight said that she said that there was something strange about you." AJ.

"Do you think im strange?" Sparks.

"No, no, no, no. I don't think that at all." AJ.

"It's okay, I wont blame you if you think that I am. Most people do." Sparks.

"Well, yeah, a little." AJ.

"Well, I think youre a trustworthy one. Can you keep a secret?" Sparks.

"Sure." AJ.

"Pinky pie probably said I was a robot." Sparks.

"A, a, *PFF*, HA, HA, HA! That's a good one. Sounds like something pinky would say." AJ.

"Yep. Somethin crazy." Sparks.

"Anyway, we're here. This is twilight's library." AJ.

"She's here?" Sparks.

"Oh, yeah. She's here alright." AJ.

"But you said that she was looking for me." Sparks.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Um, lets check and see." AJ.

End of scene.


	10. Scene 10

Scene 10

AJ knocks on twilight's door. Twilight opens the door.

"Oh, hello applejack I thought you were working on the farm." Twilight.

"And I thought you were looking for Sparks." AJ.

"Well, I was but I gave up no pony here has the name sparks in ponyville." Twilight.

"Except this one." AJ says as she moves out of the way to let twilight see Sparks.

"Spark Flare?" Twilight.

"That's me." Sparks.

"Wow, I though princess celestia's student would have magic." Twilight.

"Not here, im a Pegasus." Sparks.

"Oh, well im sorry about my bad manners, Please. Come in." Twilight.

"Thank you." Sparks.

"Well ill just leave you two here to talk, ill be headed home. Bye now." AJ.

"Bye." Twilight says as she waves to applejack while she leaves.

Twilight shuts the door and looks at Sparks who is looking around the room. He sits onto the couch and lies down.

"So, uh, how long have you been the princesses student?" Twilight.

"A long time." Sparks.

"Did the princess tell you that I was supposed to find you?" Twilight.

"Nope." Sparks.

"She didn't tell you that you should find someone named twilight sparkle?" Twilight.

"Why am I here?" Sparks says throwing his hooves up.

"The princess said that you told her your findings about these kidnapping." Twilight.

"That was a coincidence! (He says turning over on the coach to look at her.) Tell her that! I don't want to have anymore work to do!" Sparks.

"Why?" Twilight.

"I sent the note like that so she would have someone else take care of it. Not me!" Sparks says, and turns himself over in the coach.

"But it's our job to be loyal to the princess! For the good of equestria!" Twilight.

"I don't want to die." Sparks.

"What?!" Twilight.

"if I go along with this im going to get killed!" Sparks.

"I don't understand, at all, what you're talking about." Twilight.

"This is all so complicated. Im sorry, im not angry at you. I'm being entirely rude to you, I never had any friends. I don't know how to talk to other people very well." Sparks.

"Cant you just tell me what is going on?" Twilight.

Sparks stops and thinks for a moment. Then answers:

"I'll have to show you. Not now, but tomorrow. How about we just get to know each other better." Sparks.

Twilight looks at him irritated. She doesn't want to.

"If we're going to be a team for this we'll have to be able to talk to each other." Sparks.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Twilight.

"Tell me about yourself." Sparks.

"Well, im a student of the princess, im a princess, and I love books. Hey, you know you never introduced yourself." Twilight.

"Oh, I didn't? Sorry. *Ahem* The names Spark Flare, but you can call me Sparks. I like building. I understand electronics, like they're ponies themselves. (Smiles.) And im a cyborg! How bout that!" Sparks.

"Wait you ARE a robot?" Twilight says like she's either scared or surprised.

"No, no, no, no. A robot Is completely machine. A cyborg is half pony half machine. Of course, don't think that this isn't a pony, because I very well, am." Sparks.

"I'm… I'm sorry but I'm starting to get a suddenly powerful need to rest." Twilight.

"Yeah, I think we both could use some sleep." Sparks.

Sparks sees twilight going upstairs.

"Wait! If you don't mind can I just stay here for the night?" Sparks.

"No problem, I can tell you've been through a lot. You need rest the most." Twilight.

"Thank you twilight sparkle." Sparks.

"You can just call me Twilight." Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight." Sparks.

Twilight forgets to say, "your welcome."

End of scene.


	11. Scene 11

Scene 11

This scene starts out with Sparks dream.

He is standing in the same room of the invention accident, but in this dream it shows when sparks dads invention actually works.

Steel walks over to his son who is older than he was when the accident happened. He has already been changed into a cyborg. (Remember: Sparks IS a cyborg but you cant tell he is he looks like a normal pony.)

Steel kneels next to his son still watching the portal successfully working.

"You see that son?" Steel.

"Yeah." Sparks. (Amazed.)

"That's what hard work will get you." Steel.

"Can we I go with you this time?" Sparks.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, that would be way too dangerous." Steel.

"It's incredible." Sparks.

"It is quite the sight, isn't it?" Steel.

"Wow... Whats it like in there?" Sparks.

"Its like nothing you've seen before." Steel.

"Really?!" Sparks.

"(Chuckle.) Yes. It's a land with ponys who can build incredible building, a place without a sun and glows brighter than all of equestria! With incredible trees that glow like bright christmas lights. They have awesome apples more delicious then ours." Steel.

"How awesome?!" Sparks.

"Pretty awesome!" Steel. (Smiling.)

"Wow! Maybe when im older I can go there with you." Sparks.

"(Smile.) Mmm… Maybe, but now it's time for me to get back to work." Steel.

The portal closes, at the same time as the dream does. Sparks wakes up to the next scene.

End of Scene.


	12. Scene 12

Scene 12

This scene opens with Sparks waking up to see that the books are falling off of the shelves of the library walls. A window breaks and glass is shattered all over the floor.

Sparks runs upstairs to see that the door is locked he stands back turns and lifts his wing. A small and thin metal arm (Description: A long and thin metal tube.) with a small cylinder on the end, about the same size of the lock circle, comes out of his side, and presses against the door lock. The arm starts to whirr, and then we hear a cer-chunk. Then the door open.

Sparks enters.

"Twilight!" Sparks.

"Huh?!" Twilight says startled by Sparks appearance in her room.

"Hurry, and get downstairs! A storm outside is blowing things everywhere!" Sparks.

"Wait, what?!" Twilight.

"Cmon!" Sparks.

They both run downstairs, when they get to the first room, they encounter the Shadow snide. (the creatures who serve Acrid.) The Snides look twilight and Sparks, who are in awe. The snides draw closer, and twilight moves back, the snides burst into a dash towards them, but Sparks rushed to the doorway, and kicks the shelf over. The shelf toppled over to cover the doorway.

Sparks ran to the broken window and looked out it.

"What are those things?!" Twilight.

"I have no idea! But they don't seem too friendly. We've got to keep them out of this room!" Sparks.

"Oh, my gosh!" Twilight.

"What?!" Sparks.

Twilight runs upstairs. Sparks is shocked.

"Where are you going?!" Sparks.

Twilight didn't answer. She was still upstairs.

"Uuurgh!" Sparks said trying to keep the door shut.

Sparks gives up and runs from the doorway, he turns to see the Snides enter. He lifts his wings and 2 small gun barrels come out. Sparks shoots at the four figures. They poof into dust as the bullets hit.

Just as Sparks dusts the snides. The sun is coming up. Sparks runs upstairs.

"Twilight!" Sparks.

He sees twilight in her room in a defensive position in front of spike, her horn is glowing.

"Its me! Sparks!" Sparks.

Twilight looks at him like she was surprised he made it.

"Wait, how did you?.. What are those?" Twilight.

Twilight points to his side guns.

"Oh, these are for self defense." Sparks.

Sparks puts them away. (Without touching them. Remember that.)

"But that doesn't matter. Ponyville isnt safe anymore. We have to get out of here." Sparks.

"Where?" Twilight.

"I'm not sure." Sparks.

"You said you would explain what is going on today." Twilight.

"Perfect, lets go." Sparks.

Sparks leaves room, twilight follows.

"But where?" Twilight.

"You gave me an idea. Follow me." Sparks.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me whats going on." Twilight.

"Fine ill tell you if you get ready to go." Sparks.

"Well, my friends have to come too." Twilight.

"Fine, get you and yourselves ready to go, by noon. Ill meet all of them and yourself at the edge of the everfree." Sparks.

"Why?!" Twilight.

"I said I would explain it all there." Sparks.

End of Scene.


	13. Scene 13

Scene 13

This scene starts with Acrid (Villain.) walking from his chair studying reports. Someone enters, and acrid sets the papers on the bookshelf.

"Ah Jacob, where did they take my little pony to?" Acrid.

"Um, well… The thing is… The squad didn't take her." Jacob.

"Oh?.. Her?.." Acrid.

"Yes. She was protected by some sort of guardian." Jacob.

"No, excuses! And why were you taking a foal?!" Acrid.

"But, I thought…" Jacob.

"No! It's the colt I want! He's the one I need! The others are disposable, but keep the colt!" Acrid.

"Then we will take him in the forest. They are headed to Slere." Jacob.

"You will not. He is far better than you and your strategies. Leave it to me. I will come up with a plan. You will monitor him. Do not lose his trail!" Acrid.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Jacob.

"Tell me, who are these other ponies, he has decided to befriend?" Acrid.

"Well, the purple one's a unicorn. She's one of celestias mice too." Jacob.

"Why does Sparks want to help this pony? He would have left anypony else by now." Acrid.

"My guess is that she and her friends can help him… With the elements." Jacob.

"Yes, my thoughts are the same. But it still is strange." Acrid.

"I have a plan… Listen closely…" Acrid.

End of Scene.


	14. Scene 14

Scene 14

This scene starts with Sparks waiting in the courtyard of the town. The other mare 6 are walking toward him. They are conversing with each other.

"Uh… Why do we have to leave again so soon?" AJ.

"I was just asking myself the same thing." Rarity.

"Im sure you all want to know why you're here." Twilight.

"Woah! She's good…" Rainbow.

"Desiavou…" Pinky.

"Well, we were supposed to find Princess celestia's other student, and… well… We found him." Twilight says gesturing a hoof to Sparks.

"Well, well, well! Such taste in clothing surely cannot go without a compliment! Do you get that a lot?" Rarity.

"Well, not really." Sparks.

"Are you fast?" Rainbow.

"Excuse me?" Sparks.

"Are you fast? Can you race, or do you play sports?" Rainbow.

"Um, I haven't played sports since I was a Colt." Sparks.

"Can you beat me in a race?" Rainbow.

"Um…" Sparks.

"Rainbow, Sparks isn't a race horse." Twilight.

"Can we get back to why we're here?" Fluttershy.

"Alright. My name is Spark Flare as you guys might know. I have apparently been given the responsibility of taking you guys on a journey." Sparks.

"Where are we going?" Pinky.

"We're going to Slere." Sparks.

"Slere?!" Mare 6.

"Yes." Sparks.

"Never heard of it." AJ.

"You couldn't have, im the only one who can take you." Sparks.

"Where is this place?" Twilight.

"Oh, you guys are going to love it. But let me tell you guys one other thing about myself." Sparks.

"He's a robot!" Pinky.

Ponies around stop and look but walk away. Sparks is looking at pinky normally, but the other ponies look at her funny.

"Pinky! How could you be so rude to our new friend?!" Rarity.

"Yeah, what's with you pinky? That's not very nice." AJ.

"She's right." Sparks.

"Youre a robot?!" Fluttershy.

"No… no, no, no, no, (Whisper: but I am a cyborg.)" Sparks.

"Wha?!" Rarity.

"I told you! He's a talking machine!" Pinky.

"Well, that is a little strange…" AJ.

"Well, let me explain and you guys might understand." Sparks.

Sparks takes a breath of air. Then sighs.

"When I was a colt I loved to help me dad, he worked on a project for princess celestia. My father is a very intelligent man, he doesn't stop what he works on, his devotion to his work pulled through. He was finally able to complete the project. His first test run was a success. I have always wanted to be like my dad. So he let me come to watch his second test run. But things didn't go as planned… My father could only do one thing to save his only son… He had to do this…" Sparks.

Sparks lifts up his wing, and a thin mechanical arm with small wires wrapping parts of it reveals, holding a small crystal looking orb.

"What is that?" Fluttershy.

"It's the crystal of health. It will heal anyone of any injury… the catch: No one knows what it will do to heal that pony."

"This is what it did to me." Sparks says gesturing to his mechanical arm.

The arm returns with the orb. Sparks looks at the others.

"The princess was very impressed with my medical miracle. More impressed that the orb healed me, because the orb will only work for ponies who are truly deserving. She chose me to be one who would report of any important problems occurring." Sparks.

Pause.

"So you ARE a pony?!" Pinky.

"Yes." Sparks.

"Well, then this is awesome!" Pinky.

Pinky does a huge jump.

"So you're a pony slash robot?!" Pinky.

"I thought I just said that." Sparks.

"That's so cool! What kind of stuff can you do?!" Pinky.

"Wait, what?.." Sparks.

"What can you do as a pony robot?" Pinky.

"Oh, well then, ill tell you on the way. Lets go!" Sparks.

(Song starts here.)

End of Scene.


	15. Scene 15

Scene 15

This scene begins after they sing the song in scene 14.

The gang took a stop in the forest to camp for the night. The ponies are talking and laughing.

"And so, the pony asked, 'Where are you from?' and I was like, 'my mom, of course.'" Sparks.

The ponies laugh at his joke.

"Wait, wait. Have you ever played a prank on someone?" Rainbow.

"Oh, many times just look at your shirt." Sparks.

Rainbow looks down.

"Wait I don't have a shirt on!" Rainbow.

Rainbow looks up and we can see a black ink circle on her chin.

The ponies laugh.

"What? What's the matter with you guys?!" Rainbow.

"Well, just look at your chin silly!" Pinky.

"Pinky I cant see my chin!" Rainbow.

Rainbow rubs the circle off.

"You have got to teach me how you did that!" Pinky.

"Sure!" Sparks.

"Well, you guys I think we should get to sleep now." Twilight.

"Oh yes, certainly. We have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." Sparks.

Some of the ponies yawn.

"Yep, ill be in bed if you guys need me." Rainbow.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm so tired now too. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Fluttershy.

The other ponies said goodnight, and head to their sleeping bags too. Twilight's sleeping bag is on the other side of the circle of ponies in their sleeping bags from sparks.

We see sparks is the only pony still at the campfire. Twilight stops headed to her sleeping bag and looks at sparks.

"Hey, aren't you going to bed too?" Twilight.

"Um… I think ill stay here a while if you don't mind." Sparks says without turning around.

"Okay, goodnight sparks. Glad we got to be friends." Twilight.

Sparks looks up a little after that last sentence.

Sparks is looking at the fire for a while. He Is thinking over his life. We see him lie down on the log he was sitting on. And he falls asleep.


	16. Scene 16

Scene 16

This Scene starts with twilight's morning. Twilight has just woken up.

"Mornin' twi!" AJ.

Twilight looks at her with sleepy eyes.

"good morning. *yawn*" Twilight.

"Got quite a nap huh, twi?" AJ.

"Yup." Twilight.

Rainbow walks over.

"Oh, hey twilight. How are you feeling today?" Rainbow.

"Mmm… Fine." Twilight says, while stretching.

"Well, you better be cause we got more walkin to do." AJ.

Rarity whines.

"Augh!… More walking?" Rarity.

"Well, Sparks says that his house is right over that hill there." AJ points to a hill.

"So that's where we are headed?" Whispered fluttershy.

AJ nods.

"Do you think he knows what he's doing?" Twilight.

"If you want an honest answer, why don't you ask him?" AJ.

"What? No! that would be rude." Twilight.

"I'm sure he wont mind." AJ.

Twilight shakes her head calmly.

"Well, we wont know if you don't ask." AJ.

Twilight pauses. Finally she sighs.

"Fine ill see what he has to say." Twilight.

Twilight walks to Sparks who is sitting on a rock, acting like he is listening to pinkys constant talking. He is throwing rocks into the pond.

Twilight walks up to sparks, and taps him on the shoulder. Sparks turns around.

"Do you know exactly where we are headed?" Twilight.

"Ah, I see youre awake!" Sparks.

"Do you?" Twilight.

"What kind of morning greeting is that?" Sparks.

Twilight has that brick face on. ("Serious face.")

"Twilight do you have no faith in me? I know exactly where we are headed. And as soon as we get there you will know why we went there." Sparks.

Twilight gives him a funny look.

Sparks responds with a smile.

"Okay, fine." Twilight says in a surrender.

We see sparks stand up.

"Oooh! Are we going now?!" Pinky.

"Yes, lets go everypony." Sparks.

They all head to the hill, we see their silhouettes against the sun behind them. Pinky is bouncing along, instead of walking.

We get to the Sparks house, this is a view from the top of the hill at the house.

Sparks and the other ponies come closer, but sparks notices something strange: The apples he shipped the day before, were still outside. His dad should have taken it in.

"Dad?" Sparks says cautiously walking into the house.

The mane 6 enter the house too. They cant see anypony inside.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy.

Sparks is now running throughout the whole house.

"DAD?! DAD?!" Sparks.

"Sparks what's wrong?" Twilight.

Sparks runs to the doorway.

"They have my dad…" Sparks.

End of Scene.


End file.
